Sweet Bella
by Send In Your Fic Requests
Summary: What happens when Carlisle wants Bella, But Bella doesn't want him? Carlisle has his special pills and a sweet Bella. (Rated M for a reason)


I stood awkwardly in the living room of the Cullen mansion.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked my boyfriend's father who seemed to be the only one home.

"Sometime tonight. Would you like to stay here?" Carlisle asked. I bit my lip.

"Sure" I told him and he lead me into his living room.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Carlisle asked.

"No thank you" Bella told him nicely.

"Nonsense, I'll be back" Carlisle said and at vampire speed ran into the kitchen.

Carlisle P.O.V.

I watched as Bella politely refused my offer. I wasn't going to have that. Only a few hours we had together I was going to make it count.

"Nonsense I'll be back" I told her and ran up the stairs into my office grabbing the pill bottle I needed.

I ran back down stairs into the kitchen and got out a glass of apple juice and crushed two pills in and stirred it. Just to make sure it would be pleasureable I added two more then brought the cup out to Bella she thanked me softly and took a big sip of her drink. I watched as her plump lips fixed themselves around the glass. My cock got really hard. She took another sip and set it down. That should be enough.

"Bella will you come with me I would like to show you something" I asked. She nodded and followed me awkwardly up the my heart was beating it would have flewn out of my chest by now. I opened the door too my bedroom and Bella walked gasped when I shut the door and at vampire speed had her pressed up the wall.

"Well Isabella. It's about time we got some alone time. I've been waiting since I saw you plump tits at the hostpital while doing your X-rays months ago" I told her as she started to shake.

"Y-you put something in my juice?" Bella asked.

Ah she was smart.

This turned me on more.

"It's called Moxidryn. Bella I needed you really wet for me. And you do want some enjoyment from this right?" I asked her and whipped away her tears.

"Now if you do make me feel guilty about this. You know cry and ask me too stop. Well I might just have to dispose of Edward" I said and she gasped.

"Go lay on the bed!" I ordered and she did.

"Take your clothes off" I told her and watched licking my lips at her perfect body. Her breast were slightly bigger then Esme's.

And I like that.

"Now tell me what you want me to do to you" I told her as she stripped her panties off. Now she was naked. She stayed silent.

"I'm sure Edward won't apprescatie becoming ashes" I told her.

"I want you to fuck me" She whispered I smiled and hoavered over her. S

he did smell delicous. I licked her jaw. Tasted even better. I went to her breast and played with them. Her nipples hardend thanks too the Moxidryn. I took one in my mouth as I toyed with her other one. I stood at the end of the bed.

"Take off my pants, whore" I spat. She nodded and did as told she gasped.

"Your first time seeing a cock?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Now I want you to suck on it." I told her and she grabbed it with two hands and hesitated with her mouth opened. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pushed her on it she started to gag.

"Don't gag sweetheart, Or I'll make this worse" I told her. She tried to stop and started to lick moving her mouth cause me to groan.

For her first time she wasn't all bad. I came back and rammed her throat. That had to hurt then I released and made her swallow.

"Lay down and spread out" I ordered and she did. I ran my hands up her creamy warm legs and opened her legs fast she cried out in pain. I started to play with her lips and she started to get wet. I stuck my finger in and started to slowly wiggle it around then I stuck to fingers in and started to pump juices came out.

"Now Bella I will fuck you" I told her and at Vampire speed I thrusted in her. She cried out. I wasn't sure if it was pain or not but I kept going cumming inside of her. I finally pulled out and kissed her all over getting my face covered in her juice.

"You were amazing Bella. Next time I promise it will be better. Now make sure you keep this our secret" I told her and left the room Vampire speed.

I went easy for her first time, Next time I won't be so nice

* * *

**No Moxidryn is not a real thing I made it up.**

**So next chapter, I have a few ideas so just review and tell me what you would like!**


End file.
